A Birthday Surprise
by DragonStarDream
Summary: Ichigo and his son are trying to surprise Rukia on her birthday. Just what have they got planned? Ichiruki


Ichigo crept into the house, trying to make as least amount of noise as possible, and there was an extremely good reason for it.

Rukia was currently asleep on the couch, and he needed to stay silent for his little plan to work.

Creeping past his sleeping wife on the couch, he couldn't help but smile at how peaceful she looked. Pausing in his tracks, he spread a blanket over her and possibly his heart melted when she nuzzled into the blanket. That done, he crept into the kitchen, carrying various objects with him.

Dashing quietly inside the kitchen, he placed a birthday cake on the counter; which he'd ordered to be specifically made as Chappy the rabbit. Next, he pulled his bags of shopping out and quickly grabbed the presents he'd wrapped earlier – probably not the neatest job, but he'd tried – and set them on the counter too, next to the cake. Finally, a little sleepy wail came to his attention, and Ichigo paused to look down.

His son was wailing quietly to him from on his chest, beginning to stir from the nap he'd slipped into on the walk home. Daddy's rocking motion as he walked always put the young year old child to sleep, not to mention the pure warmth of his father. Ichigo had taken the boy with him for a good reason – Rukia was exhausted, and bound to fall asleep without the child around, which made it safe to play out his plan. Ichigo had even taken a precaution to heat up the house before he left, and placed Rukia watching her favorite movie on the couch – if that didn't knock her out; he honestly didn't know what would.  
"Daddy…" The boy whimpered, raising his arms to be picked up. 'Daddy' was one of the boy's first words, which included "Mummy" and, much to Ichigo's horror, "rabbit".  
"C'mere…shh…" Ichigo pulled the child out from the baby carrier tied securely across his chest, and brought him into a hug, rubbing his back – being extremely gentle, as the boy was still small enough that Ichigo's whole hand took up his entire back. "Nice nap?" Ichigo whispered to his son, placing a hand on his head to ruffle up the already wild orange locks, inherited from his father. "We gotta be quiet. Mummy's asleep and she can't wake up until we have this done, okay?"  
"Daddy…" His son whimpered again, before closing his eyes and snuggling against Ichigo's chest, beginning to suck his thumb. The boy's eyes closed as he slipped off into the realm of sleep again.

"Alright…another few minutes won't hurt…" Ichigo admitted, resting the child so that his head was on his shoulder, one arm holding him in place while the other hand continued with his planning. A card was pulled out from the bag – again, rabbit themed –and Ichigo wrote out the card, also signing it in place of his son, since the boy still didn't know how to write. With that all done, Ichigo simply walked round the kitchen for a few minutes, bouncing the child lightly to pull him gently from his nap. Once he was awake, Ichigo grinned down at his son.

"Ready to give Mummy her birthday presents, Peanut?" He asked him quietly. 'Peanut' was a nickname Ichigo and Rukia had for the baby when Rukia was still pregnant – when she was just beginning the pregnancy and before they knew the gender. The name had stuck – it didn't help that the boy was tiny, like Rukia, although he resembled Ichigo. He passed Peanut the card; before he himself balanced the cake in the other hand – the presents would have to wait until later.

"Remember to sing nice and loud, okay?" Ichigo had secretly practiced this with his son – although the boy couldn't sing the actual words, he could still hum along when Ichigo started singing. Taking a deep breath, Ichigo started to move into the living room – thanking the God's that Rukia was still asleep – before starting to sing, in a long, but still fairly decent, voice.

"_Happy Birthday to you,  
Happy Birthday to you,  
Happy Birthday, dear Rukiaaa,  
Happy Birthday to you!"_

Peanut had quickly caught the song that his father was singing, and he joined in with his loud humming. Rukia, much to Ichigo's relief, had jerked from her sleep from the first line, and was blinking up at the pair with a wide open mouth.

"Wha.." She muttered, still dazed, but a massive grin started to spread over her face when she realized what was going on. Rukia gasped at the cake, her eyes widening, as Ichigo placed it on the table.  
"Happy Birthday, Ruki." Ichigo smirked at her, handing her Peanut. "Hey, why don't you give Mummy your card? Daddy has to go and get something, okay?" Ichigo dashed from the room, picking up the presents he'd bought, while Rukia sat with Peanut and opened up her card.

"Here…" Ichigo beamed, coming back into the room with presents in hand. He scooped up Peanut, so that Rukia was free to open them with both hands free. Inside, there was a hoodie – similar to the one Ichigo had gave Rukia throughout her pregnancy, just one in her size – and a rabbit necklace.

"Ichigo…" Rukia mumbled, looking up at her husband. "I.."  
"Happy Birthday." Ichigo cut her off, silencing her with a kiss to her lips.

**Author's Note: A quick little thing I wrote for a friend's birthday! Me and the person in question both roleplayas Ichigo and Rukia, so for her birthday present, I wrote this little thing with both our muses - Rukia is currently pregnant with my Ichigo muse x3**

**I hope you enjoy this!**


End file.
